


Commander Shepard?  She's a TRAITOR?

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Mass Effect, Supernatural
Genre: The Reapers are angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha Shepard would protect her family at any cost.  What most of the galaxy didn’t know was that Shepard didn’t give a shit about them.  Her family –her true family—was her crew, the Reapers, EDI, and Legion.  The galaxy at large only saw the famous Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel and destroyer of the Collector Base.  Her family saw Aisha, their little sister who was in the military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Shepard?  She's a TRAITOR?

Shepard’s eyes flew open. A hand covered her mouth and pulled her close as the tears began to fall. “Hush little sister I’m here. It will be over soon, and we can go home.” Javik used his wings, brushing her tears away and surrounding her in a hug. A while later, it was Aisha who pulled away. “Thanks Javik. You shouldn’t have to deal with it one of my nightmares.” A wry grin crossed her face “I’m pretty sure I’m old enough to deal with them.” Javik smiled and left the room   
“EDI?”   
“Yes Javik?”  
“Can you connect me to Michael?”  
“Of course Javik. Secondary QEC.” Javik took the elevator down to the CIC and moved through the war room as a wraith. “Michael we need to meet. Gabriel-I’ve never seen her like this. She puts on a good face for her crew, but she needs to go home. She wakes up screaming most night. When we are on a mission, she is ruthless. Gabriel needs you”  
Raphael, who was standing next to Michael said, “send us your coordinates Uriel. We can’t let her burn out yet.”  
Lucifer joined them “or at all really.”  
“Understood. Coordinates sent with a tracer. Brothers-“ Javik trailed off.  
“We know little brother and we miss you too.”   
“Normandy out”  
“Normandy, have you surrounded. Do not resist as we board your vessel.” Michael was here.  
“EDI, disable all enemies. Put all of your intelligence into Eva.” Zachariah barged into the CIC and made a beeline for me, “Cmdr. Aisha Shepard, you are to come with me. Your combat team is also required with me.” I nodded and followed him out of the room and onto the ship. My team followed behind me: Javik, Tali, Garrus, Liara, James, Ashley, Mordin, and EDI. Once we were out of sight of the Normandy the group let go of their shields and their siblings greeted them. “Let us go to the Bastion brothers and sisters. We’ve missed you all far too much.”   
My eyes sparkled “of course you did, we are irreplaceable after all.”   
Zachariah laughed “home isn’t the same without you Gabriel. You haven’t changed at all little sister.”   
My smile turned bitter and my eyes dimmed “if only that were so” Zachariah and my team looked sharply at me but I didn’t elaborate any further as we had entered the Bastion. I didn’t notice the architecture as my attention was directed at someone three someone’s else. I also ran to my older brothers but then I remembered where I was who I was with. “Gabriel” I heard in my head and I knew what would happen next, I would be judged by the seven most important people in my existence, the other archangels. I went to the center of the room, bowing my head in greeting as I faced my elder brothers: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Azrael, Metatron, Uriel, and Zachariah.   
“May I be so bold as to ask what your verdict is?” Michael, as the eldest told me my sentence   
“you are to stay here and help us finish the apocalypse, as our father intended. Welcome home little sister.” He opened his arms and I was there in an instant suit with my family surrounding us well surrounding me. I felt one of my brothers brush his fingers to my forehead and I knew no more.


End file.
